Date of Death
Date of Death" is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead and the nineteenth episode overall. It aired on September 25, 2016 on AMC at 9/8c. Plot Synopsis A mass of desperate survivors bang on the gate of the Rosarito Beach Hotel after spotting the neon sign that Madison flashed the previous night. Madison, Alicia, Elena, Oscar and Hector stand guard, refusing entry. Madison sees Travis in the crowd. In a recent flashback, James writhes in agony after a farmer shot his leg in the Baja barn. The farmer lies dead on the ground following Chris’ fatal gunshot. Travis orders Brandon, Derrik and Chris to stop James’ bleeding while he finds something to stitch up the wound. Travis runs to the farmhouse and finds gauze, scissors and sewing supplies. Travis sews the entry wound shut then rolls James over to sew up the exit wound. James screams in pain. Travis assures the group that James will get better. Travis buries the farmer next to his family and makes a cross for the headstone. Brandon, Derrick and Chris laugh around a campfire while feasting on chicken and beer. Travis checks in with James and asks him to rate his pain on a scale of 1 to 10. James is hesitant to admit he’s in pain in front of his friends. Travis urges James to alert him if his condition worsens. Travis pulls Chris aside and chastises him for killing the farmer and feeling no remorse. Chris defends his actions and warns Travis to be careful how he acts with Brandon’s crew. “We need them,” he says. In the present, Madison opens the gate for Travis but keeps the other survivors out. Travis stares despondently at the ocean from a hotel balcony and asks Madison where Nick is. Madison says that Nick ran away, then asks where Chris is. Travis sits on the bed, emotional. “I had no choice,” he says. At the farm, Brandon announces that they’re moving on to their next location. Travis argues that James is not well enough, but James insists he’s okay to travel. Derrick says they’re going to San Diego. Travis reiterates that San Diego was destroyed and asks Chris to back him up, but Chris says they never actually went to San Diego. Travis finds the farmer’s driver’s license and carves the farmer’s name onto the headstone. Chris tells him the group is waiting on him to leave. Travis snaps at Chris and orders them to wait. Travis helps the others move James onto the truck. James winces but insists he’s okay. As they start to drive, however, the pain becomes unbearable. James begs Travis not to tell Brandon, then passes out. Travis orders Brandon to stop. That night, Travis overhears Brandon, Derrick and Chris discussing killing James. Chris points out that James isn’t getting better. Travis insists he’ll get better with time and that they can survive at the farmhouse long enough for him to recover. He grabs Chris’ gun and refuses to let them kill James. Travis guards James and informs him that his friends want to kill him. James explains that they had a friend, Troy, who became infected and made them promise to kill him before he turned. When it came time, however, Troy changed his mind. James says that he apologized to Troy and shot him. Travis says this is different because James isn’t dying, but James insists it doesn’t matter as long as they think he’s dying. The next morning, Chris brings food to Travis in the barn and says he’s afraid of Brandon and Derrick. Travis assures him he’ll be okay. They hug. Chris seizes the moment and tackles Travis, pinning him down. Brandon and Derrick rush in. Brandon shoots James dead. Brandon and Derrick load the truck. Travis, who is staying behind, implores Chris to stay with him. Chris says he’s better off without Travis and leaves the farm with Brandon and Derrick. Travis buries James then leaves the farm. Back in the present, Madison assures Travis that he didn’t have a choice and reminds him that Chris is still out there. Travis regrets not telling Chris that he loved him when they parted ways. Madison holds his hand. Madison goes to the parking garage and finds it filled with survivors. Andreas explains that they let the 43 survivors in and are examining them for infection. Alicia examines a survivor for bite wounds. Madison takes her for a walk. On the pier, Madison tells Alicia that her father’s car accident was in fact a suicide. Alicia reels from the news and asks what the suicide note said. “I love you all, enough’s enough,” Madison says. She explains that she never told Alicia and Nick because she wanted to protect Nick, who she worried would end up like his father. She says the only reason she paid less attention to Alicia over the years was that she believed she was doing alright. They hug. That night, a small group of survivors arrives at the hotel gate — including Brandon and Derrick. Other Cast Co-Stars *Cairo Bermudez as Female Refugee *Amanda Flores as Middle-Aged Woman *Adolfo Madera as Male Refugee *Gustavo Pastrana as Farmer *Emmanuel Vega as Latecomer Refugee Uncredited *Ryan McClurkin as Wedding Survivor *Jesse Jacobs as Refugee Deaths *Troy (Confirmed Fate) *James McCallister Trivia *This episode confirms that the outbreak started in 2010. *This is the first episode where there's no walkers appeared and also the first one where no walkers were killed. **However, there are promotional photos that show the Infected at the hotel gates as well as Madison walking away from the gate with an axe, with the bodies of the dead Infected behind her, indicating at least one scene has been deleted from this episode. Category:Season 2 Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes